Blog użytkownika:Markacin/Hiccstrid naszych czasów
Dobra kilka ogłoszeń. Primo - jestem nowy = du no hejt mi bros. Secundo dajecie mi znać jeśli coś wam się nie podoba lub jest na odwrót, żebym wiedział czy przy następnych rozdziałach coś zmieniać. (Nie mówię, że będę brał pod uwagę wszystkie wskazówki) Jeśli spodobała ci się moja opowieść, to zachęcam do wpadnięcia na inne moje fanony uwzględnione w profilu użytkownika. A nuż widelec przekonam was do innych uniwersów. Dobra dosyć mojego ***********! Przechodźmy do tego jak ja bardzo kaleczę w moim hobby :D Prolog... - Tato, czy naprawdę musimy się przeprowadzać? - Nie marudź Czkawka. Tam będzie nam lepiej. Wynajmiemy duży apartament, z widokiem na plażę! - Ale tato, ja tu zostawiam wszystkich przyjaciół... - Znajdziesz nowych. Koniec dyskusji. Czkawka, przecież wiesz, że muszę to zrobić ze względu na moją pracę. - Wiem tato... - To jak będzie? - Spakuję się i przyjadę na motorze. - Zapomniałem, że masz już 17 lat. Jestem z ciebie dumny. - To też wiem. Czkawka udał się do swojego pokoju i zaczął pakować rzeczy. Ubrania, pamiątki... i zdjęcia. Tęsknił za swoją matką, chociaż nigdy jej nie poznał. Ostatni raz spojrzał na swój pokój i wyszedł na klatkę schodową. Zszedł do garażu i podszedł do swojego miejsca parkingowego. - Cześć Szczerbatek. - Witaj Czkawko. - Mówiłem ci chyba, żebyś nie zwracał się do mnie oficjalnie. - Mówiłeś, ale nie przeprogramowałeś. - Trudno. Zrobię to, jak znajdę jakąś wolną chwilę po przeprowadzce. Będę musiał cię znowu kompatybilizować z systemami mieszkania. Ale będzie roboty... - Co włączyć - zapytał Szczerbatek gdy Czkawka założył kask. - Jakiś metal... Może Lady of Worlds zespołu Miracle of Sound. - Przeszukuję playlisty. Znaleziono. Zapodaję muzykę. - I tak możesz się do mnie zwracać. I’m here again No place and everywhere Black bark and smouldering air My influence Another turn Another peace to shun Gauntlet of frost to run No difference Back and forth on the pendulum Swinging hard towards the outside Smash the walls of the clocks and run Overcoming the confines Time and space on the frailest veil Frozen cold in the static Bloody blades under hatred’s sails Tearing out through the fabric The shimmer of white skies I spin to & fro A flicker of wild eyes Gifts I can’t control The shimmer of white skies The legacy leashed in my cries Shall reign over bitter white skies I pay the debt Muse to another’s song Heir to another’s wrongs Unwanted crown Dance on the wind Through space and time I swirl The lady of the worlds Don’t hold me down Back and forth on the pendulum Swinging hard towards the outside Smash the walls of the clocks and run Overcoming the confines Wake the wolf with a distant roar Strands of ash separated To entwine on a misty shore Troubled lives ever fated The shimmer of white skies I spin to & fro A flicker of wild eyes Gifts I can’t control The shimmer of white skies The legacy leashed in my cries Shall reign over bitter white skies - Dotarliśmy. - Zaparkuj na jakimś wolnym miejscu, a ja pójdę do apartamentu. - Zrozumiano. - Szczerbek! - Robi się! - Lepiej. Rozdział 1 - Czkawka! Wstawaj, bo zaraz zaczynają się lekcje. - Głośny krzyk ojca zbudził Czkawkę ze snu. Chłopak wstał i przerażony spojrzał na zegarek. A na zegarku dopiero siódma. - Takie żarty sobie robię synu. - Powiedział Stoick wchodząc do pokoju Czkawki. - Właśnie widzę... - Odpowiedział lekko poirytowany chłopak. - Na dole masz jajecznicę. Bez kiełbasy. Ja jadę do pracy. Pa synu i powodzenia w pierwszym dniu. - Dzięki tato. Trzymaj się. Stoick opuścił apartament, a Czkawka wstał i zszedł po schodach do ogromnego salonu. Ściany były zdobione pięknymi (przynajmniej dla ojca Czkawki) obrazami. Na jednej ze ścian wisiał plazmowy telewizor z kinem domowym. Czkawka przeszedł przez salon i wszedł do kuchni. Wziął jeszcze ciepłą jajecznicę i zabrał się do jedzenia. -'' Ciekawe czy spotkam tam kogoś ciekawego...'' Po skończonym śniadaniu Czkawka wrócił do swojego pokoju, założył swoje ubrania, zabrał plecak i zjechał do garażu. - Szczerbatek podprowadź motor. - Już jadę. Po chwili przed wejściem do windy zaparkował czarny motocykl - bez kierowcy. Czkawka wsiadł i wyjechał do szkoły. Astrid - Ej dziewczyny, słyszałyście, że ma dojść jakiś nowy chłopak? - Na jaki profil? - Skąd mam wiedzieć? Powtarzam tylko zasłyszane plotki. - Może zakocha się w Astrid? No co się tak na mnie patrzycie? Przecież tylko Astrid nie ma chłopaka. - Wolę być sama niż chodzić z Sączysmarkiem. - O co ci chodzi. Przecież Sączuś jest fajny. Sama się w nim kiedyś podkochiwałaś. - To nie prawda! - Dobra spokój. Heathera, następnym razem powstrzymaj się przed zdrabnianiem imiona swojego chłopaka, bo coś mi się cofnęło. - Rozumiem, czyli wszystkie chcecie mi go odebrać?! Wszystkie zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. Wiadomo nie od dziś, że Heathera ma nie pokolei w głowie. Ale w jednym miała rację. Jestem jedyna z naszej paczki, która nie ma chłopaka. Jednak wolę się trochę przemęczyć niż żałować pochopnego wyboru. - To co widzimy się dzisiaj u Heathery? - Pewnie. Punktualnie o 18. Pożegnałyśmy się i już miałam iść na lekcje, kiedy moją uwagę przyciągnął mały ptaszek siedzący na gałęzi. Zaczął pięknie śpiewać, a ja nie mogłam się powstrzymać i podeszłam bliżej. Nagle usłyszałam straszne wycie silnika. Ptak się wystraszył i odleciał. - Kto tak jeździ na motorze. Świetnie, spłoszył go. Niech no ja dopadnę tego imbecyla. Narrator Nagle przez bramę wjechał chłopak na motorze. Czarne detale były podkreślane przez kontrastujące z nimi czerwone zdobienia. Natomiast kierowca miał na sobie kask w takim samym stylu co jego maszyna, czarne spodnie z dwiema kieszeniami i czarną skórzaną kurtkę. Na plecach natomiast nosił plecak. Podjechał powoli na wolne miejsce parkingowe i zsiadł z motoru. Zdjął kask, położył go w schowku i skierował się jak gdyby nigdy nic do szkoły. Astrid stała lekko zdziwiona pod drzewem. Pierwszy raz widziała tego chłopaka. Wtedy skojarzyła, że to pewnie był ten nowy uczeń. Od razu pomyślała, że to kolejny playboy pokroju Sączysmarka. Kątem oka spojrzała na motocykl bruneta. Mogłaby przysiąc, że chłopak postawił go kierownicą do ulicy, podczas gdy ta była skierowana teraz w jej stronę. Astrid poczuła się obserwowana, więc szybko zniknęła za drzwiami do szkoły. Gdy tylko weszła na korytarz, dostrzegła nowego ucznia, który zdążył zdjąć swoją skórzaną kurtkę. Zwyzywała się w duchu, że stała tak i patrzyła w ślad za brunetem. Miała nadzieję, że nikt z jej znajomych tego nie zauważył. I tak faktycznie było. Nie marnując czasu udała się na lekcje. Po prawie całym dniu nudy zarówno ona jak i cała reszta jej klasy była zmęczona. Jednak tego nie mogła być pewna, ponieważ od rana mieli oddzielne lekcje i praktycznie się nie widzieli. W końcu nadeszła wyczekiwana 7. lekcja. Zajęcia z wychowawcą. Najbardziej wyczekiwany moment. Astrid jako ostatnia dotarła pod klasę, a na miejscu zastała zbiorowisko skupione wokół jednej osoby. Nie mogła być pewna kto to był, ale gdy dostrzegła brunatną czuprynę, to od razu upewniła się w swoich domysłach. Nie zdążyła jednak podejść i zagadać, ponieważ własnie w tym momencie rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Astrid stojąca najbliżej drzwi została prawie natychmiast wepchnięta. Zajęła swoje miejsce obok Heathery i czuła, że jak tylko brunet wejdzie do klasy, to jej przyjaciółce zaczną przychodzić do głowy różne rzeczy. I tak faktycznie było. - Niezłe ciacho, co nie? - Chyba tak. - Wyczuwam w twoim głosie jakiś dziwny podźwięk. - Podźwięk? Jaki podźwięk? - szepnęła do przyjaciółki Astrid delikatnie przerażona. - Osoby, która się zakochała. - odpowiedziała Heathera przeciągając każde słowo i z każdym kolejnym uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. - Ja? Zakochana? Niby w kim? - zapytała Astrid udając zdziwienie. W rzeczywistości nie czuła się zakochana. Ale co ona mogła wiedzieć o miłości? - Nie udawaj. Widziałam, jak się gapiłaś na niego na korytarzu rano... - Przecież ciebie tam nie było. - No tak, ale usłyszałam o tym od Sączysmarka, który usłyszał to od Mieczyka, który widział, jak Mira ci się przygląda i przerzuca wzrok z ciebie na jakiegoś chłopaka na korytarzu. - Ale masz znajomości... - A to wszystko, dzięki Smarkusiowi. - dodała Heathera zwycięsko. - Chyba już rozmawiałyśmy na temat zdrabniania tego imienia? - No tak, ale to wszystko z przyzwyczajenia. On jest taki słodki i przystojny, że po prostu nie mogę się powstrzymać. - Jak ty zaraz nie przestaniesz, to i ja nie powstrzymam śniadania. - Jak ci to przeszkadza, to się przesiądź. - odparła nadąsana Heathera. - Niby do kogo? Wszystkie miejsca są zajęte. - Jest wolne obok nowego... - Chyba się pomęczę z tobą. Czkawka Jest godzina 17.30,a ja już kolejną godzinę męczę się z okablowaniem pokoju. Na domiar złego skończyły mi się kable, a nie mam ochoty na wycieczkę do sklepu. Planowałem posłać tam Szczerbatka, ale ludzie mogliby źle zareagować. Więc albo sam się ruszę po te kable, albo zrobię sobie wolne. Mimo, że ta druga opcja jest fajniejsza, to w końcu i tak będę musiał dokończyć podpinanie. Potem zostanie jeszcze tylko kilka takich pokojów. Po prostu świetnie. Ostatecznie zebrałem wszystkie siły jakie miałem i dźwignąłem się ze swojego wygodnego łóżka. Zarzuciłem swoją kurtkę nie przejmując się jej zapinaniem i wezwałem Szczerbatka pod windę w garażu. Wsiadłem na motocykl, założyłem kask i wyjechałem. Nie miałem ochoty na słuchanie muzyki, więc jechałem nucąc wymyśloną melodię. Zaparkowałem przed wejściem, kupiłem 'trochę' kabli i skierowałem się do wyjścia. Gdy tylko postawiłem nogę na chodniku zostałem brutalnie przewrócony. Natychmiast się ogarnąłem i odszukałem sprawcę. Blondwłosa dziewczyna siedziała na chodniku obok mnie trzymając się za głowę. Wydawała mi się znajoma, chociaż nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Wstałem, strzepałem kurz i podszedłem do niej. - Hej, nic ci się nie stało. - zacząłem podając jej rękę. - Patrz jak chodzisz. - odparła rozdrażniona i dodała. - Nie widzisz, że się śpieszę?! - Chciałbym zauważyć, że to ty na mnie wpadłaś. - I co z... - urwała odwracając się w moją stronę. - A to ty. - My się znamy? - Raczej nie. Widziałam cię dzisiaj rano, jak przyjechałeś do szkoły, ale nie zdążyliśmy porozmawiać. - I chyba nie będziemy mieli. - Dlaczego? - Bo wspominałaś, że się śpieszysz. - Racja! Muszę lecieć! - Może cię podwiozę? - zasugerowałem, kiedy odchodziła. - Chyba nie mam wyjścia, jeśli chcę zdążyć. - No to wsiadaj. - powiedziałem rzucając jej kask. - Wykryto nowego użytkownika. Czy rozpocząć rejestrację? - Nie Szczerbatek. To tylko jednorazowe. - Do kogo mówiłeś? - Zdawało ci się. - szybko spławiłem dziewczynę i ruszyłem. - To dokąd? - To całkiem niedaleko. Kilka przecznic prosto. - Dobra. Tak w ogóle, to nie znam twojego imienia. - Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. - Ładne. Czkawka. - Co Czkawka? - To moje imię. Tak wiem, że trochę głupawe. - dorzuciłem słysząc jej chichot za plecami. Po chwili dotarliśmy do celu naszej podróży. Astrid poprosiła mnie, żebym zatrzymał się koło małego domku z ładnym ogrodem pełnym kwiatów w różnych kolorach. - Dzięki Czkawka. - Muszę wpisać sobie w CV, że dorabiałem na boku jako taksówkarz. - rzuciłem śmiejąc się gdy ruszałem. -'' No teraz zostaje wrócić do domu i zająć się tym całym bajzlem z kablami. Miejmy nadzieję, że Szczerbatek da radę zakończyć cały proces kalibracji przez noc. Nie uśmiecha mi się szukać rano motocykla.'' Astrid - Muszę przyznać, że zdążyłam tylko dzięki niemu. Otworzyłam furtkę i przeszłam przez ogródek Heathery. Weszłam do środka i pierwsze co zobaczyłam, to dziewczyny czekające na mnie praktycznie przy drzwiach. Już wiedziałam, co się święci. - Widzisz! A mówiłam, że masz w głosie nutkę kogoś zakochanego. - Po prostu przypadkiem na niego wpadłam. Gdybym wyszła trochę wcześniej, to nie potrzebowałabym jego pomocy. - Ale i tak byś ją przyjęła - zażartowała Mira. - Możemy wkońcu porzucić nasz temat? - Czyli jednak jesteście jacyś wy! - tym razem Heathera zaczęła przekraczać granicę. - Dobra dziewczyny spokój! Zostawmy Astrid i jej miłosne podboje w spokoju. - byłam wdzięczna Stelli, że zakończyła ten temat, ale jednocześnie zła, gdy wspomniała o moich miłosnych podbojach. Jeszcze czego! Przecież ja dopiero co poznałam jego imię. - Są rzeczy ważniejsze. - Ważniejsze niż nowy, przepraszam, pierwszy chłopak Astrid? - Mira! - No przepraszam. - Jak zapewne wiecie, pod koniec przyszłego miesiąca organizowane jest ostatnie ognisko. Taka już całkiem stara tradycja. Musimy się upewnić, czy wszystkie będziemy. Przecież nie możemy pojawić się pojedyńczo, prawda? No więc, ustalmy o której i u kogo się spotykamy. - A czy nie za wcześnie na takie przygotowania? Przecież do ogniska jest jeszcze masa czasu. Cały miesiąc. - Chyba wpadam w paranoję. - Tak lekko. Po około dwóch godzinach nie robienia zupełnie nic - czyli rozmawiania o swoich chłopakach i powstrzymywaniu ostatnich posiłków gdy Heathera brała się za opisywanie swojego - rozeszłyśmy się do swoich domów. Cały czas się zastanawiałam, co zrobić, żeby dały mi i Czkawce spokój. O, zaczyna mi się udzielać ich tok myślenia. Ale kto wie. Może coś mogłoby z tego wyjść? Ale na pewno nie teraz. W końcu jakby to wyglądało. Podchodzę do niego i z marszu się pytam, czy zostanie moim chłopakiem, nie znając go prawie w ogóle. Nawet nie wiem na jakiej ulicy mieszka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania